My Instrument
by goalieflute11
Summary: Olivia, freshman, is a different kind of girl. Independent and strong willed, and determined to go againist the flow. Starts the spring before high school when she has to choose if she want to do marching band. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to post this for a while, I like Olivia she's different...**

**so enjoy!**

* * *

Playing my instrument gave me pride in who I am and my uniqueness. Every girl chooses to play the dainty flute like my sister, Taylor, so I was expected to play flute or clarinet. I choose oboe. After a year in 5th grade beginner band, I got annoyed by that duck-like sound. I had to switch to something else, something that was more unusual than basic oboe. I switched to bassoon. Middle school life was awesome. I quickly went to the best band in school and went to honor band all three years. Even colleges came to recruit me. But then came a choice. High school band. Specifically, marching band.

"Olivia, you have to do marching band! Even some of the orchestra dorks double instruments or do color guard. If you opt. out, you will be one of the freaks. Then again, you are enough of a freak to qualify. You choose." Loving words of my senior sister.

"Well of course I want to be in marching band but I can't march bassoon. Mom and dad would kill me."

"Then learn how to play clarinet or trumpet. Wait, I know, contra. Learn how to play contra. We always need more basses! If it doesn't swallow you first." My sister walked away laughing. But, that would be fun, tuba was my second choice to play.

* * *

**Freshman Band Orientation**

A month after my sister and I talked, was the day when everyone declared if they were going to play in marching band or opt. out for sports or because they play a double reed. Through out that entire month, I went back and forth about marching band. Nevertheless, determined to prove that I wasn't a freak and belonged in band, I walked straight up to the low brass table.

"Olivia Bennet, freshman. I'm here to learn how to play contra."

I immediately regretted what I said. Sitting behind the table were two of the tannest guys I've ever seen. And two incredibly ripped high school guys, too.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that contra wants you to play him? Being a contra means you must respect your instrument before you can play. So are you sure you want to play contra?"

Now, I am really second guessing myself. I was planning on playing contra but how am I going to if contra is just my easy way out?

"I am willing to try and contribute to the band. As I learn how to march, I will learn contra." I said strongly.

The guy who spoke gave me a long hard stare. I'm afraid that I might have said the wrong thing but then he expression relaxed.

"Great, we meet every Wednesday on the stage during school. As for summer, nobody knows yet."

"Darren, you've scared the girl enough. I'm Travis, junior co-captain of the low brass. Darren, who enjoys seeing underclassmen in fear, is the head of the low brass."

I let out a huge breath that I was keeping in while they were talking.

"Our first meeting is tomorrow. I can safely assume you don't have a contra?" Darren asked

"Nope, I play bassoon."

"Wait, what?"

"I second that. You're a woodwind? Specifically a double reed? Go talk to Ms. Phillips." Travis said ending all discussion.

_Ok_, I thought, _hopefully I'll survive this chat_. Talking with the low brass leaders put me in my own world. Not that I need any help. My teachers always yell at me for daydreaming, or getting distracted and going off on a tangent, such as now. But it's so entertaining like I know that the sky is blue and my hair happens to be blonde. Which also explains the tangents, I swear I must have some sort of Attention Disorder, but being in band doesn't help much.

Looking behind me, the gym got extremely crowded. How long was I at that table? When I walked in the gym was a barren ghost land. You could see the dust bunnies forming tumble weeds. Trying to push through a group of soccer guys playing hacky sac, my glasses went askew and a piece of proceed meat landed on my bare shoulder. Ew! Flinging it onto some random person near by I really hoped it wouldn't ruin my out fit. What? I'm a girl I am that vain. I had my very cute black Hollister tank top and favorite pair of short shorts. Hey, it's summer I'm enjoying this weather and having no dress code.

Looking up at the director table, a sense of fear shot through my entire body. Even just sitting there at a bland table with a poster in bubble letter saying _Join Band! _the directors looked intimating. Sitting next to Ms. Phillips are Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones, concert band and wind ensemble directors respectively. Mr. Smith is in a deep conversation with Mr. Jones currently whereas Ms. Phillips watched me walk up to the table.

"Hi, um, you're Ms. Phillips correct?" I asked timidly.

"Hello Olivia. I was wondering when you would come talk to me."

"Yeah about that. I want to be in marching band."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"Well, normally I play bassoon but they aren't allowed on the field."

"Yes, for double reeds, they have a couple of choices. Most opt. out for the season and have a study hall. Some join pit or drum line. But a few learn saxophone to get the "band" experience."

"Yeah, my sister, Taylor, told me about those options. But what really interests me is contra..."

"Oh, are you sure? Have you felt how heavy that is? Most of the tubas can't handle it. What makes you think you can?"

"My uniqueness, I guess. I really want to be a part of the band and I think this would be the most interesting section to be in."

"I see your logic. Do you honestly want to play contra? I know it swallowed me."

"Positive."

"Ok that's your choice. See you at band camp."

* * *

**(By the way, I didn't die, just disappeared)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiatus end! I'm back!  
No, not really. I just have time to post this chapter :(  
Random Question: How do you guys like Olivia?**

* * *

"And Olivia, I'm jealous already, you get Zertha. She was mine when I was a wee little freshman lad." Darren said.

"You six foot giant, you were never wee. When you were born, you walked out of your mother's womb." Travis said.

"Don't you go talking bad about my mama! She's my mama!"

"Sorry bro. No harm, no foul. Oh hey, how's the weather up there?"

"Travis you shrimp! The weather's fine by the way, a little hot. Thanks for asking."

"I am not a shrimp! Not even a legal midget! I am happy with my 5-8 frame. Though, I wouldn't mind borrowing some of your height."

"No can do. Besides you're more like 5 foot 6. Hey guys, we're almost done, I just need to find another baritone and then everyone can leave." Darren said, followed by cheers.

The third week into summer, the low brass finally had their first sectional of the summer. Darren and Travis were handing instruments to all of the low brass, so I began to mingle with my fellow section members.

As of now, I'm the only girl out of the 5 contras. There's Tyler, Trevor and TJ as juniors, Darren's the senior and section leader, then me the only underclassman. Travis plays trombone so he's the trombone section leader as well. One of the girls, Emily, is the baritone/euphonium section leader. In the entire low brass there are only six girls: Emily, a senior, Jennifer and Rachel, trombone juniors, Alexandra, a sophomore trombonist, Sam, my fellow freshman baritone and me, the freshman contra. All six of us were tomboy-ish, but it was almost an unspoken requirement to be a low brass girl.

Looking at Zertha, my contra for the entire season, excitement bubbled inside of me. I get to learn all about her as I'm learning how to march. The solid black plastic case was well worn out. A few dents on the outside and scratched in names littered the case. I could even see Darren's name scratched on Zertha. But the best surprise was still waiting for me inside.

"Ah ha! I found one last baritone. Here you go Jeremy. Ok that's all for today. We are now done. In two weeks we'll try to run a full music rehearsal, so look over your music." Darren said once I had Zertha.

"If the sectional goes poorly we'll be marking time the entire rehearsal." Emily said.

The entire section groaned and slowly filtered out of the band room.

"Hey Olivia, can you stay after for maybe five minutes?" Darren asked.

"Sure, let me text my mom."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Waiting in the band room, I went to the middle of the room where the chairs were still set up from when school let out. Since no one was around, I could be the woodwind I truly am. In the middle of the band, that's where the bassoon sits.

My poor, poor bassoon. I still take lessons from my teacher but it just won't be the same playing on a different instrument for five or six months. I'll be cheating on him!

Before I could get myself too upset, Darren walked out of the band library. It's attached to the band room by a side door on my left, ironically right next to the school library. And let me say first, it's huge!

"I come bearing gifts!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, goodie."

"Be happy, Oliv. So, I have some beginner books about how to make a note on contra and how to finger them. Take a look and come back here next Tuesday. We're starting private lessons together." With a smile.

"No, I am happy. I just think I'm cheating on my bassoon."

"Does he, she have a name?"

I gave him a weird look, "Um, no."

"Okay, another thing you need by next Tuesday, a name for your bassoon. Oh! You need a notebook. B-R-B." Walking back into the music library.

"You seriously just used text lingo." I remarked but I don't think he heard me.

"Hope you like orange. I wrote your first assignment in and put my cell number and email address on the front cover. Call me if you need me at all and I'll look for you on Facebook."

"You actually go on Facebook? The guys I know either never go on Facebook or are playing some stupid game all the time."

"Normally, I'm guy number one. This year, I have to be on it all the time. Let's do Tuesday at 11am. I could probably even get Ms. Phillips in to help us."

"Okay, but why her? I thought she plays flute like my sister."

"You don't know her story?" I shook my head, "Finally I get to tell someone her story. It's a big deal for upperclassmen, you feel like one once you tell her story. Anyways, everyone knows that she plays flute and was offered a job to teach college level, the janitor could even tell you which school."

"Don't mock the janitor. He's a nice guy to have on your side. Especially when your locker is out to get you."

"Bad luck you. Anyways, she started out on flute up until her junior year then she learned both tuba and bassoon. Not sure what to major in, she actually minored in bassoon and tuba and majored in flute and Music Ed. But, ironically, both the bassoon and tuba professors wanted her to come back and teach college so she has to be good. But she should know everything about switching to contra. In fact she marched with Phantom Regiment during her high school-college time."

"Ok. If you wanted to impress me you did. I guess she knows what she's doing. Umm I don't really know what else to say."

"Just say that you'll see me Tuesday."

"See me Tuesday." I smirked.

"There we go. Now your shell is starting to come off. See yah soon."

With that he walked out and I did the same a few steps behind. He gave me a lot to think about. Now I understand why Ms. Phillips said that the contra nearly swallowed her. I guess I can get some good help and have someone to talk to.

Walking through the hallways and out the door, I realized that I survived my first low brass sectional. Loading Zertha into my mom's minivan and sitting shot gun, I began to think that this was going to be a very fun year. Looking down at my new books and orange notebook, I know I'm in for an adventure of a life time.

I really hate the color orange.

* * *

**Hopefully I can post more soon!  
-Goalieflute11**


End file.
